Great Magician
Great Magician has appeared in all Eight Marbles Games. She is the last boss for some playthroughs and a mid boss for others. She is also the girl at the title screen for Eight Marbles 2X. According to some translated sources, Great Magician has mastered many magic abilities, but is afraid her vast knowledge will be lost due to death so she seeked out immortality. Its also rumored that her being farted on so much de-aged her. She is the previous ringleader of the 8 Marbles Tournament. After attempting to use Amrita to her benefit, she barely escaped alive from her and miraculously recovered. She was then bullied by Nanaru and kidnapped by the cast of EM1 for quite some time after the events of the first EM game. The trauma she experienced was so great that she remained a shut-in for some time. She has returned to end her fears and the girls who caused them with her anti-butt attacks. Its unknown if she is involved with the disappearance of certain tournament contenders. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, she is a miniboss. Great Magician is a "Dominator" character, having great normals and specials with high damage output, she has truthfully has too much of a answer to everything with very small weaknesses. Her noteable attacks consist of a summoned monster that can attack with a full screen low, a summoned demon that can shoots hellish whirlwinds that travel across the whole screen, a multi hit hexagram projectile that is unblockable that also gives her the time to do anything, and command grabs that embarrass the enemy in different ways. Her only noteable weakness is that she has the lowest set health in the game. Personality Great Magician has a very arrogant attitude, and always seems to belittle and laugh at her enemy. However she has been seen to cry when things dont go her way, such as when she loses by timeout. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S + D Great Magician sticks her tongue at the enemy. Gives no increase to super gauge. Makes the enemy lose half a super bar. Alt Taunt S + D (random activation) Great Magician laughs at her foe then dashes through to the other side of them. Gives large amounts of super gauge. Apparition Tie Up ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (Q,W or E for simple commands) Great Magician summons a hexagram to bind her foe. Attacks depend on the button used. Close range. Can be blocked. Great Magician uses a fire spell to burn the enemy's butt with the A version. Great Magician summons her "Vacuum Fish" to suck out the enemy's farts which afterward forces them to fart with the S version. Great Magician summons a monster to spank the enemy with the D version. If used on males or certain other characters, Great Magician will fire several magic bolts at the enemy. Sickness Grudge Poison → ↓ ↘ + A ( ↓ + Q, for simple commands) Great Magician fires a hexagram projectile from under her feet toward the enemy. Hits 5 times, Unblockable. Monster Summon ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D (← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Great Magician summons a monster to attack the enemy. The D version send a shockwave that hits low. Demon Summon → ↓ ↘ + S or D ( ↓ + W or E for simple commands) Great Magician summons a demon to attack with a flaming vertical pillar. The D version sends a huge flame whirlwind forward. Flight Focus IN AIR ↓ ↙ ← + A (Q for simple commands) Great Magician attempts to fly, however she just falls flat on her face and almost cries from the failure. Her fall causes no damage. Possibly a move she used to have that was removed in a later patch. Empty Grudge Poison IN AIR ↓ ↙ ← + S (W for simple commands) Great Magician creates a floating hexagram platform that she is able to stand on for a while. She cannot move while doing this but she can jump off of it. You can also press down to end the move early. If the enemy touches the platform it does slight damage. Itsuka Tenma no Kuro IN AIR ↓ ↙ ← + D (E for simple commands) Great Magician dives on the enemy with a dark energy orb in her hand. Can be aimed by jumping forward or backwards before the move. Dark Hades ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Great Magician charges and fires a orb of darkness at the enemy. Ebiten Kouma ↓ ↙ ←↓ ↙ ← + D ( ↓ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Great Magician summons a pillar of dark energy. Has a rare chance to instantly kill the enemy if the pillar hits. If the pillar hits and the character is a female she teleports to them, sits on them and inserts a unknown liquid (a translation referred to it as "mustard sauce") into their butt forcing them to fart it out and cause an explosion. If the pillar hits and the enemy is a male or certain other characters Great Magician will fall on them and cause a dark explosion. If the pillar doesnt hit smaller orbs rain from the sky across the screen, launching the enemy. Does reduced damage. Tenma Hell Call ↓ ↙ ←↓ ↙ ← + D ( ↓ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars and must be under 30% health Great Magician locks up the enemy then piledrives them into the depths of hell tormenting the enemy. The energy pillar must hit for the move to work. Trivia * According to her in game info, Great Magician is 1,010 years old, making her the oldest character in the game. * Although, when Ura characters are included, she is the third oldest, beaten by arekuto (2019 years) and gachapin (1000005 years) * Strangely, she is stated to be 1129 in the ura version and 1052 in Kyutou. * She has special intros with Rika and Silk. * Even though she isnt a onara fighter, she can be forced to fart by various grabs. * She was looked at as skilless to play in the online version of the game, due to her high tier moves. * It is rumored that she de-aged because of onara fighters farting on her. * Due to her relation with Rika and Nanaru, she may have had something to do with the kidnapping of Orca. * She shares the title for lowest health in the game with Silk, Luce and Itachi at 270. Category:Characters